


I'll be there till the stars don't shine.

by sinkintome



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintome/pseuds/sinkintome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being good friends with a Grimm was a rare enough occurrence as it is, falling in love with one, well that was something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there till the stars don't shine.

**Author's Note:**

> a friend wrote down some bon jovi lyrics and basically said here write something, and this is it! sorry it's so short, but i hope you all enjoy it anyway!

“You’re pretty!” Nick grinned, slumping himself down into Monroe’s arms. 

“Yeah and you’re drunk!”

“No, I really mean it! You’re just so pretty!” Nick smiled, grinning up at his best friend.

“Well thanks, Nick. Uh, you too.” The older man laughed.

“You don’t mean that. Like, I really, really mean it cause I love you.” The younger man yawned. 

Everything went silent. Monroe glanced down at a sleeping Nick curled up on his lap. 

“You know I mean it, Nick. Since the moment you knocked down my door, accused me of kidnapping some kid and raided my house, I thought damn, I’ve gotta have that. I mean it’s completely unheard of, someone like me, developing an attraction for someone like you, but here I am completely and utterly in love with you. I feel alive when I’m with you, I feel like my life finally has a purpose. It’s like that stupid Bon Jovi song I always hear you singing when I leave you alone to make your coffee in the kitchen, ‘I’ll be there till the stars don’t shine, till the heavens burst and the words don’t rhyme. I know when I die, you’ll be on my mind and I’ll love you, always.’ Well maybe it's not, but I guess it sort of is, in a way..." He let out a big sigh. “I really do love you, Nick. I mean it.” 

Monroe stared at his best friend sleeping peacefully in his lap. He smiled and kissed his head before following suit and falling asleep with him. He knew it would hurt in the morning when Nick won’t remember any of this. But he didn’t mind all that much, because this was enough for now.


End file.
